The invention relates to aqueous intumescent fire barrier compositions.
Fire barrier materials are used to reduce or eliminate the passage of smoke, flames and fumes through openings between walls and floors. The openings in floors, walls and ceilings that conduits, piping and cables pass through are known as “through-penetrations.” A through-penetration can offer low resistance to smoke, flames and fumes if not protected by fire resistant materials. These through-penetrations are often filled and blocked with fire retardant and intumescent compositions such as putties, caulks, wraps, whets and mats to provide what is often referred to as a “firestop” or a “fire barrier.”
Intumescent compositions prevent a fire from penetrating through voids by expanding into the void when exposed to the heat of a fire. These compositions often form a strong char when heated. The char formed is often resistant to erosion due to the heat and pressures encountered during a fire, such as the pressures exerted by the water sprayed from fire hoses.